


Quarantine Diary

by StarscreamsGirl



Category: real life posts
Genre: :(, Facebook posts, Real Life, be advised :), byw PiC mean Partner in Crime, please don't be mean, swearing here, this is just for a laugh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:02:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 9,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23501281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarscreamsGirl/pseuds/StarscreamsGirl
Summary: Just a daily blog made by the warden of the Busch household, not me, I am Girl in these posts :) Enjoy  and I hope they get a laugh! If you recognize the poster from facebook, PLEASE do not link to their page, they know i'm posting here and that's all that's needed.
Kudos: 1





	1. Quarantine Day 1

**Author's Note:**

> The first few are going to be shooooort, just please bare with me as I get these copied over :)

Day 1 of being locked up with 4 boys and 1 girl. 7:oo am and there is still food and TP in the house. not much fighting yet, but this may be because I have promised pizza for lunch followed by board games if they eat all their lunch and keep the fighting to a minimum. I will keep you all updated...


	2. Quarantine Day 2

Day 2 of being locked up with 4 Boys and 1 Girl... I have learned some new words. Like what the hell REE means... Everyone still has all their body parts and no blood has been shed :D I have now re watched Johnny Test and discovered a cartoon named Miraculous. It actually isn't half bad. Today we are going to make construction paper Easter Eggs for my nephews to take home, whenever they do go home! If anyone has suggestions as to what else we can make for Easter to keep them busy through out the week, I am all ears!

I am looking forward to talking with some adults tonight via Facebook chat to keep me sane!


	3. Quarantine Day 3

Day 3 of Isolation with 4 boys and 1 girl has not started out well at all. One was up at 5 am, woke up another, and now they are picking at each other constantly. (Is it too early for alcohol?) 2 are on their Laptop, and the boy with the birthday tomorrow is blissfully still asleep! (I'm not jealous AT ALL)

It is snowing out, and I wish we would get enough that the kids could go build snowmen, but it doesn't look like we will get that much. (Is it too early for alcohol?)

On the agenda for today is chocolate chip waffle, grilled cheese and tomato soup, and Meatloaf for the 3 meals. This is all these children seem to think about now that there is no school... What and when is the next meal. Maybe this is why the hoarding of the toilet paper started??? ( I'm kidding people)

As of this second, there is still no blood shed, so I am counting that as a positive, but ask me later after we do 3 different levels of math and spelling... (Is it STILL too early for alcohol?)

Stay safe and healthy out there people, keep washing those hands and practicing social distancing! And to those who I plan on talking to later, see you then!


	4. Quarantine Day 4

This one is for you Reg !

Day 4 of isolation with 4 boys and 1 girl. The girl is escaping back to work (lucky her) While 3 of the boys and I are going to be spending the day tormenting the birthday boy. As of this post all are still asleep except for the 5 year old, who is running around the house in his superman jammies pretending to be, well duh, superman :D

We are officially out of eggos, which means I am going to have to go old school and break out the waffle maker! I act like this is a big deal to them, but let's be real, who doesn't love homemade waffles!

Our activities today will include taking out the garbage, making boy 1 and a couple other people birthday cards, and making brownies. No pretend classes today as yesterday did not go well. I am no teacher that is for sure! God Bless the real teachers! this shit is HARD! Teaching yesterday resulted in numerous timeouts, a couple temper tantrums, a couple broken pencils and crayons, and that was just me....

The isolation over all is not going bad. I have found out that even with a 9 and 5 year old in the house, I STILL can't win a board game, and that the NOT ME ghost is even more present than before. We still have plenty of food and TP so I think we can last another month or so, but I will continue to give you updates! If you do not see a daily update, just know I have run out of caffeine, so send help <3

Peace out everyone, and remember... Stay supportive of each other and thank anyone you know that is still out their working, putting themselves at risk for us <3 Love you all!


	5. Quarantine Day 5

Day 5 of isolation with 4 boys and a girl. HOLY SHIT... The little ones slept until 8:00. That is a definite first! Sure wish I knew what i did to get them to sleep that late! I much prefer this than the 5 am that is normal lately.

Of course the first thing out of their mouths is WHAT'S FOR BREAKFAST 🥞🥚. Pancakes and eggs today, I am hoping that will keep them full till at least 10, but for some reason I doubt it! I wonder how everyone elses food supply is lasting if all children are as big of vultures as the ones I have here!

Netflix is acting up, so DARN THE BAD LUCK, looks like NO Johnny Test or Pj Mask today. 2 of the boys are only here for 3 more days, so we are going to make some more arts and crafts today to send home with them to give to others for Easter, as I am sure we will all still be in isolation at that point.


	6. Quarantine Day 6

Day 6 of isolation with 4 boys and 1 girl.... THE GIRL ESCAPED AGAIN... she has work for the next 4 days, so she is escaping more than I like, but I get it, I really do. Bless her and anyone else who has to still work! It is the people working right now that are the people that should be making the money that celebrities and athletes do. I mean, our world goes to shit, and now everyone is seeing which jobs are actually essential to keep us running!

Ok back to isolation here at the Busch insane asylum... Yesterday was NOT a good day here. Yes Reg, deal with it, I am going to complain. There was quite a bit of bickering and fighting yesterday, numerous "attempted " timeouts, back talking, and of course the daily complaint that the warden, Opps I mean me, that I didn't make them enough food and/or feed them enough... I mean, shame on me for thinking 6 normal size pancakes and a pound of bacon was enough to feed a 9 and 5 year old...

On a good note, the game that the kids and I have been waiting for came out yesterday, AND we had a birthday cake that was AMAZING for Boy 1's birthday. FYI the little ones giggled at their tongues and mouth turning black from all the black frosting on the penguin cake!

So overall, it was a normal day of isolation here, not sure what we are going to do today, I am just winging it, although I have been asked at least 20 times in the last 15 minutes what we are eating today. Apparently cold shoulder and grumble soup was NOT the correct thing to say, as the kids are too young to understand it is a joke, and Boy 4 almost started crying when he thought I was going to make him eat his own shoulder, sigh...

I am signing out for the day, be nice to one another and stay healthy folks <3 Love you all!


	7. Quarantine Day 7

Day 7 of isolation with 4 boys and 1 girl... The warden of the insane asylum is about to commit herself. Yesterday was the worst so far. Lying, back talking, refusing food ( I forgot to cut the damn crust off a sandwich...) Loss of toys due to throwing them, AND I BROKE A DAMN NAIL OPENING AN ENVELOPE....

I may have to venture to the store due to going through what seems like 23 loaves of bread, 4 jars of Peanut Butter, 73 pounds of bacon, 13 boxes of cereal, 35 frozen pizzas, 11 gallons of milk, 38 dozen eggs, 6 rolls of TP, 1 can of coffee, 539 packs of cigarettes, and 55 boxes of fruit snack in the past week.

Have I ever mentioned how much these children can eat? I used to wonder where the heck they put it all, but after a week of plunging toilets, well that is no longer a question :\

The asylum had just been incredible this week with the ups and downs. I feel bad for those committed here , but hey, we have made it through 7 days with no one sick, NO BLOOD SHED, and they are all still telling me they love me when they go to bed, so that is a plus!

Today, the girl is escaping to work again, and the 2 youngest are quite happily going back to their other home, so shit is about to change drastically here in the Busch Asylum. I am not sure I will be able to handle the quiet. Tomorrows update will be interesting I am sure.

Now I must go try and round up 1 weeks worth of clothes and accessories that are scattered through out the asylum as even though I have tried to keep it all together, well, you know how that goes!

Love you all and be nice to one another and most importantly, STAY HEALTHY FOLKS


	8. Quarantine Day 8

Day 8 with 2 boys and 1 girl... Yes, we have lost 2 little boys. They were quite excited to leave the Asylum yesterday when the grandma warden came to pick them up. So much so that the youngest had his shoes and coat on 2 hours before she got here!

Not gonna lie, it was hell until they left. I am quite sure it had NOTHING at all to do with the fact the warden was feeling exceptionally giving , and may or may not have let them have ice cream after breakfast...

After checking their personal belongings to make sure that everything they brought was in their bags when they escaped, I went upstairs to clean the bedding so I could wash it, only to find that one of them had been picking apart my blinds in the bedroom and hiding it under the air mattress. So said committed child was on time out.... While he was on time out, the brother decided this was the perfect time to mock him and copy everything time out child did, which of course lead to a full fledged melt down 😫

So when Grandma warden got here, neither one wanted to stay and it was a fight to have a cup of coffee with the other warden, but we did manage to get a chance to exchange a few words before she left. And what happened next.... was well .....

After they left the silence was deafening!!! It is weird the difference taking 2 people out of the asylum makes! While finishing up the last of the daily chores after they left, I found I had in fact been a bad warden, as I found 2 pairs of pants a shirt and 1 lonely sock hiding around the asylum... Oh well, at least I have them for when they come back...

And just when I thought the rest of the day was going to be a peaceful day with no surprises, I put on my coat to go get the girl, and I can't get my coat on. At first I thought the liner of my coat came apart as I couldn't get my arm in.... NOPE, some dear angel inmate left me a parting gift of a stuffed animal in the sleeve 🤣🤣🤣

After this last week, I decided that the rest of the inmates could fend for themselves for supper, and I went to bed at 7 pm LOL. And yes, I actually slept all night , well all night minus the 4 Potty breaks.

Today the girl is escaping AGAIN, and the warden is going to finish washing the rest of the bedding. After that I foresee A LOT of Animal Crossing, and I still have to watch last nights The Walking dead.. YES, I was THAT tired last night that i didn't watch it!

Well, I am off to make myself some toast that I do not have to cut the crust off of and I am going to enjoy the peace and quiet while it lasts.

Stay safe , be nice to every one, and most importantly, STAY HEALTHY. Love you all


	9. Quarantine Day 9

Day 9 of isolation with 2 boys and a girl. The girl is yet again escaping for 8 hours, but tomorrow I am making her stay home( finally gets a day off).

So yesterday i was sitting here playing Animal Crossing and I heard something upstairs, and I thought NOW WHAT are those 2 little ones doing, so I ran upstairs to search, and THEN realized they weren't here any longer :/ I mean, I should have remembered since is was so very quiet here in the asylum, but old habits die hard I guess.

I decided about 1:30 to go take a nap, and I was just about to sleep when I here from downstairs, THAT'S IT, YOU ARE SO DEAD. Now those that know me in real life, you know I am completely deaf in my right ear, and have probably only 50-60 percent hearing in my left ear, so for me to hear this clear as day, you know it was loud, as I had my fan running and my door closed.

I yell down to see what is going on and it was only the 2 boys playing a video game. Apparently the youngest boy had done something to the oldest boy in a video game, so oldest was retaliating. Me being the amazing Warden that i am just told them to make sure there was no blood on the carpets, and if they did, make sure it was cleaned up before I woke up.

Woke up in time to get Girl from work, came back to video chat with 3 dear friends, FINALLY watched Sunday nights episodes of TWD Talking Dead and Ride with Norman Reedus. For those that watch TWD, I would love your opinion of Michonne's last episode! I personally thought it was fucking amazeballs! Gonna miss her, she is one hell of an actress, and is definitely going to be missed!

Love you all , Stay safe, be nice to one another, and most importantly, STAY HEALTHY! 🥰🥰🥰😘😘😘


	10. Quarantine Day 10

Day 10 of isolation with 2 boys and 1 girl.... Girl was supposed to stay in the house today but due to unforeseen circumstances, she is escaping yet again. Boys are in bed as of right now, as yesterday was a CODE RED PANDEMIC in the Busch asylum....

The Warden has run out of her purple monsters that she drinks one a day of... We had a taco Tuesday, and when the meal was being made, we discovered we were using up the last of our Taco seasoning, AND the remote to the TV died, only for us to discover there is not a single AAA battery in this house 😫😫😫 And then of course came the news that TWD season finale is going to be postponed until later this year. That is the final straw for me with that damned corona virus...

I had bought extra AA batteries at the beginning of the self isolation as we use a lot of those, but never once thought about the TV remotes, as they never die, sigh.

The boy inmates thought they were comedians all day, throwing out all kinds of jokes that made the Warden wish she had alcohol. Just for instance, When we were discussing TWD and what they could do to finish up the finale, I made a comment about possibly using CGI for the walkers, and quiet shy inmate says, Well, they better have all those walkers 6 feet apart 🤨

All 3 inmates were playing Animal Crossing last night, and they were trying to smack each other over the heads with nets, and the youngest looks at me and says, HEY WARDEN, we should be able to do this in real life whenever someone says or does something stupid... Another inmate chirps up, Nah, Warden would constantly be hit over the head with a net if we did that... You know she has a turtle brain.... Y'all.... Let me tell you, I wanted to yell at them and confine them to their room, but how do you punish someone for telling the truth?

Tonight is the Masked Singer, Survivor, and the inmates and my new favorite show Tournament of Champions on Food Network, so maybe Warden won't be insulted tonight, although I am not sure that is happening EVER...

ON A SERIOUS NOTE, I just want to shout out to everyone in Fennimore who has come together to make life so much easier during this trying time. From the schools, to people banding together to make sure everyone has everything they need. Living in a small town definitely has its advantages.

I have to sign off for now as the girl inmate needs to go to work, so y'all stay safe, be nice to one another, and STAY HEALTHY <3 Love you all


	11. Quarantine Day 11

Day 11 of isolation with 2 boys and 1 girl.... Yes, The warden had a bad day yesterday, but the community rallied around her and made her realize that 1 person can go take a flying fucking leap off a tall building! thanks for the love people!

The girl is escaping again today, last time for 3 days that she is getting out of the house! I do believe she is looking forward to 3 days of isolation! As of this very second she is sitting behind me reading all the memes from the last week that we have all read a million times, but she is seeing them for the first time.

Yesterday was a lot of video games, as the 2 boys had done their chores without me even having to ask. yup, that was definitely a sign of the apocalypse 👀👀👀 That is the first time in probably 4 years that the warden didn't have to scream, beg, or cry to get them to do their chores! They even did things that were the Girl's chores as she has been working so many hours.


	12. Quarantine Day 12

Day 12 of isolation with 2 boys and 1 girl. My whole day has been thrown off due to girl staying home! It was so nice to not have to be up at 6 am this morning, but the routine I had went right out the window!

Yesterday was a pretty uneventful day UNTIL last night when the Warden was talking to her 2 best partners in crime, when all of the sudden PIC 1 says to PIC 2 and I, I am stuck in an elevator ..... 👀👀👀👀😫😫😫😫🤮🤮🤮🤮 She was not kidding, she was truly stuck in an elevator and I think the warden freaked out more than she did... It was a horrible feeling knowing she was stuck and there was nothing we could do! But luckily PIC's knight in shining armor showed up to save the day! 🥰🥰

Otherwise then that, yesterday the inmates behaved well, didn't try to kill one another (much) and they didn't get any blood on the carpet!


	13. Quarantine Day 13

Day 13 of isolation with 2 boys and 1 girl.... Y'all, I think Facebook may have the corona virus! Whenever I try to click on a picture or a meme, my facebook starts to automatically reload like 1000 times. Either that or my 10 year old computer is finally on it's way out :\

Yesterday the 2 boys and 1 girl did their chores ONCE AGAIN w/o being asked. I am scared that there may be a mutiny in the works. that they are buttering up the warden, to get her guard down, and then attack when she least suspects it... 👀👀👀

Grandma Warden drove by yesterday to bring by a gallon of milk and some homemade Easter sugar cookies! And when I say drive by, that was literally what it was. She pulled up outside, said send someone out, we grabbed them through the window of her car and she left! Yup, The Warden and inmates had cookies BEFORE supper! Hey, my Grandma always said life is uncertain, eat dessert first!


	14. Quarantine Day 14

Day 14 of isolation with 2 boys and 1 girl. Yesterday was definitely an interesting day in the Busch Asylum. The day started out normal, with the warden and the girl up alone and all the sudden girl comes in with a package that was delivered... It was a case of Purple monsters from the Warden's Sweet Prince! In it was a message saying to keep the warden sane!

Y'all, I wish you could have seen the warden. She had been out for a couple days, but she knows to stay home except for essentials runs, and to her going to buy monsters WAS NOT essential.... Warden had a head full of hair color, and was still in her jammies, and yet she was bouncing around like a 3 year old who had been given all access to the candy store 🤣🤣🤣🤣 Warden def would have won America's Funniest home videos, that is for sure!

I should have known Zoë was up to something when she asked me for my snail mail address as she was updating her Christmas card list, but hell, we are all doing things we wouldn't normally do to kill time now a days!


	15. Quarantine Day 15

Day 15 of isolation with 2 boys and 1 girl... Girl has had enough of the Asylum and snuck back out of the house today.... Of course this was AFTER we 4 spent 30 minutes madly searching the Asylum for her keys and badge for work... Inmate 2 found them... They were and I quote, IN A SAFE PLACE WHERE SHE WOULDN'T LOSE THEM WITH BEING OFF FOR 3 DAYS 👀👀👀

Yet again yesterday, the 2 male inmates did their chores w/o being told, or even hinted at... Y'all I AM FREAKING OUT! I have been a warden for 26 years and never have I had this happen so many days in a row... I think they are definitely plotting against the warden... I will be spending the day hiding all duct tape and such, so they can not tie me up and make their escape....

Warden may or may not have fallen down the last 3 stairs yesterday, and landed hard on her tail bone... All I can say is thank God for a fat ass! It actually came in handy. Yes she is fine, just her ego bruised!


	16. Quarantine Day 16

Day 16 of Isolation with 2 boys and 1 girl.... The girl broke isolation again to go to that thing called work! Home school is in full swing. See my last post* for the new norm for high school classes...

Yesterday was an interesting day in the Busch Asylum... About 11 am I was sitting on the couch, watching TV, when someone knocks on my door.. Now anyone that KNOWS the warden, knows she doesn't care for surprise visitors. It is even more so now in isolation, so when someone was knocking on my door, I was quite confused.. here is how the conversation basically went...

Warden opens the door. Man says Hi, I hear your furnace isn't working.... Me.... It isn't???? *insert stupid look* Furnace guy... Your furnace isn't NOT working??? Me.... It is running at this moment, want to come in and see? Furnace Guy... This IS *insert warden's home address* isn't it... Me... YESSSSSS. Furnace Guy.. Your landlord is *insert Landlords name*.... Me... YESSSSSSSS. Furnace Guy, but your furnace is ok???? Me..... YESSSS, and the longer you make me stand here with door open the more it runs.... Shall I call landlord and see what is going on??? Furnace Guy, NOOO I got this, and he leaves.... As a side note to this, it is same company who has been to my house multiple times for the same thing and hasn't fixed it properly in 5 visits....

So after all of this, The warden has developed a small headache *I wonder why* So I decide to take a nap. 30 minutes into Wardens much needed nap, the phone rings... It is GRANDPA WARDEN. Anyone who knows Grandpa Warden KNOWS he hates talking on the phone... He says HEY WARDEN. be outside in 20 minutes, I am making a delivery to you...

When he got here, I got to see inmates 4 and 5, and they are both excited about coming back to Warden's asylum on Friday 🥰🥰🥰 Grandpa and Grandma Warden had bought warden more coffee, some cleaning supplies, a few random things, AND a pan of Grandma wardens famous lasagna, and her left over meatloaf. NOM NOM NOM !!! Let's just say the warden could get used to weeks like this!!! I do not know what I have done to deserve all these goodies, but I am enjoying them all! I am spoiled!

NEWS FLASH NEWS FLASH WARNING WARNING.... High school inmate says i just had a random thought... what if someone murdered murders... Would they be a good guy or bad guy... Warden says, They are called Dexter Morgan, and inmate looked at me like I had grown a 2nd head.....

Now... Should warden be more concerned that he randomly had this pop in his head? Or that fact that he has never seen Dexter??? Although this is the same inmate who thinks I had a pet dinosaur in 1984.... The very same inmate who nonchalantly , as we were watching worst cooks in America told warden she should apply for that show.... I am thinking this inmate may need some time in solitary confinement.....

All joking aside, I am enjoying having the kids all here during this time. I am truly blessed that we can all get along, well except when playing board and video games... * That's an entire entry in itself!* I can't imagine what parents are going through that can't see their children like they used to, or children that can't see their parents.

I LOVE YOU ALL, Stay safe, be nice to one another, and most importantly STAY HEALTHY 

*note, this part means on wardens facebook page, not here, thank you!


	17. Quarantine Day 17

Day 17 of Isolation with 2 boys and 1 girl.... Girl is home today, yeah <3 Yesterday was homeschooling, for the mouthy inmate, and he did really well! It amazes me how quiet he is during " school hours" Warden had shared a picture of his make shift school desk, and Nana Warden and Papa Warden (The Wardens from Minnesota) Have decided that mouthy inmate needs a computer desk and chair <3 so he won't be sitting on the floor of the communal room for long learning things the Warden hasn't thought of since 1992....

We got a shipment from Amazon yesterday to the Busch Asylum of laundry soap, gain pellets, and shampoo, which made me realize something that the warden had had a long conversation about with her friend Mr. Multiple Personalities....

We were discussing how hard it is to get teenagers to shower. We compared how the struggle is real. Thanks to the Corona Virus, Mouthy inmate now VOLUNTARILY goes downstairs every morning, showers and throws his dirty clothes right into the wash machine! I do not know if anyone else has/had these struggles with teenage boys, but I know Mr. Multiple Personalities and I were at our wits end trying to get them to shower w/o a screaming match. If you are reading this Mr. MP, I hope your inmate has started showering on their own also... Warden is praying for your sanity!

I also forgot to give a shout out to Mr. Flamingo Wrangler for helping me get my PC back to normal! It is back and running as well as possible for being 10 years old, so thank you for helping! I can now keep doing my crazy insane posts!

Today is going to be home ec 101 in the Busch Asylum.... Due to the incoming computer desk, the warden is going to rearrange the living-room and dining room, so the inmates are NOT excited about this class. Girl says she should have escaped today, and the Quiet shy inmate says he graduated so there for he should be excused from class... Yeah, that doesn't fly with the warden...

I warned them tomorrow is garbage/recycling day, so they better be careful, as the warden isn't above throwing out things that just sit in one spot and do nothing all day... To which that MOUTHY ASSHOLE INMATE SAYS.... You gonna throw yourself away Warden 👀👀🤨🤨😤😤

SEND ALCOHOL Y'ALL... I AM DEAD SERIOUS!!! And to think that on Friday inmates 'doesn't know how to walk' and inmate 'I like to tattle on everyone' are coming back to the Asylum.... I repeat SEND ALCOHOL!

I have to sign off now as I have to go check on my Partners in Crime as I didn't get a chance to check in on them yesterday, and I know how much trouble they can get into when left on their own, so be nice to one another, stay safe, I love you all, and for the love of God STAY HEALTHY <3


	18. Quarantine Day 18

Day 18 of isolation with 2 boys and 1 girl... Girl RAN to work this morning after finding out that we would be rearranging yet another room in the Asylum today. Apparently none of the inmates appreciated me rearranging the communal room. They thought they could just grab furniture and move it. They just didn't understand why the warden wanted everything dusted and vacuumed BEFORE things were done...

Mouthy inmates homeschooling seems to be going SCARILY well....So far he hasn't gotten detention, and the warden hasn't been fired for drinking on the job, ALTHOUGH that swear jar... well , let's just say the inmates will have a nice vacation for 3 years anywhere they wanna go after this isolation ban is lifted... Apparently JUST SIT THE FUCK DOWN AND DO YOUR SON OF A BITCHING SPELLING WORDS BEFORE I CRAM THAT LIST DOWN YOUR THROAT is NOT appropriate language for a teacher to use... WHO FUCKING KNEW???

So on yesterdays report, Grandma Warden had asked if when she brought the younger 2 inmates to the Asylum tomorrow, if she could bring a weeks worth of THEIR homework. The warden very calmly told her HELL FUCKING NO... This impostor posing as the Governor informed me he didn't like the way I spoke to my Senior Warden...... I SEE YOU, YOU WANNA BE.... I am here by demanding a recount on the votes that elected you Governor... IF you want my vote, YOU take the young inmates for a week... BESIDES, I remember not that long ago you said you were staging an Asylum break... I hereby decree that you have said Asylum break starting tomorrow morning... IF You can handle them for a week, keep them fed, AND get their homework done, I will vote you in as Governor. If you fail, you will be down graded to cleaning Flamingo Poop for the rest of isolation, with Flamingo Wrangler and Black cat Slave as your bosses...

ANYWAYS...After the rearranging was down in the Asylum, the inmates and the warden sat down and watched Masked singer (no spoilers from anyone or you will be sent to the Flamingo Farm also) And we watched the finale of Tournament of Champions! By the time they were over, Girl and Mouthy inmate went to bed. Warden played some Animal Crossing to relax. I didn't want to tell the inmates that I was sore from all the work we did yesterday or they would use it against me today.... Next thing I knew, it was 4 am, and I was still up when Girl had to be taken to work at 6 am...

Let's just say that today WILL NOT be a good day for the inmates to try and pull anything funny. Thank goodness for the Sweet princes donation to the Asylum, or else I have no idea how I would make it through today.

Besides Mouthy inmates normal home schooling today, the Warden has a class for him and the quiet shy inmate... It is going to be a tough class, and there may be tears shed by the time it is all said and done, but if the warden can succeed, life will forever be improved in the Busch Asylum... What is the class? One every mother wishes could be taught... Engineering 101... How to replace a damn roll of toilet paper after you use the last of it.... WISH ME LUCK Y'ALL...

I am off to make the inmates breakfast, so stay safe, be nice to one another, and for the love of all things Holy... STAY HEALTHY!! Love you all!


	19. Quarantine Day 19

Day 19 of Isolation with 2 boys and 1 Girl... about to be 4 boys and 1 girl again...Girl stuck at home today, although I am beginning to think she wishes she could live at work...

Yesterday was a fun (NOT) day in the Busch Asylum... Engineering 101 was a complete and utter FAILURE... With Girl running off to work, there were only 2 students at the Asylum, well apparently 3, as that fucking NOT ME GHOST decided to attend class. Girl at work, Warden KNOWS she didn't empty the roll, and yet neither of the 2 boy inmates emptied the roll, so therefore they shouldn't be held accountable for their being no TP in the wardens time of need. 👀👀 I know I am not the only warden out there who suffers from this... The worst part is Warden always keep anywhere from 2-4 rolls in the bathroom, as our storage is out in the hallway, and of course THAT was empty as well. Warden had no way to get to the supply out in the hall without having to drip out there...

So Warden yells for said 2 inmates to bring her a roll, and of course I hear that phrase I swear will make me be committed sooner rather than later... IN A MINUTE WARDEN, I CAN'T PAUSE MY GAME.... Now, those asses are damn lucky Warden was stuck on the toilet or said games would have been turned of with the push of a button, losing progress be damned.

Mouthy inmate had homeschooling, and Warden is still scared at how easy it is going. God bless all the teachers who have come together during this horrible time, banded together and made this time in our lives so much easier. Warden does NOT feel as if they are getting the love and appreciation that they deserve! Their lives are in the same predicament as ours, and yet our children are first and foremost in their minds. They are setting up virtual classrooms, and have made themselves accessible almost 24/7 for not only the students but for us wardens who have no damn idea what is going on for said kids homework! I know I have said it many times, but God Bless the Teachers, and also God Bless the Farmers who are also keeping on to make sure we have food on the tables! Everyone thanks the drs, nurses, emt, police, retail workers and truckers, but hardly ever do farmers and teachers get the credit they deserve. Without all the above stated people, Warden couldn't sit in the Busch Asylum safely and self isolate safely with her inmates!

Sorry, warden got side tracked due to lack of caffeine. Warden actually got to sleep in this morning, so she is way behind schedule.

Anyways, back to yesterday. Some asshole, namely Warden decided yesterday would be a great day to empty out the cabinet in the ONE room that everyone in the Asylum seems to live in... THE KITCHEN... Any other Wardens out there that find that at anytime of the day, no matter the time, there is always SOMEONE in the kitchen? I am afraid we may have to replace the hinges on the fridge... So we have a huge cabinet that stores ALL the Tupperware, empty butter containers, etc in it, so Warden had this hair brained idea that it would be a great time to empty the entire thing and match-up lids to containers and throw away the ones with no matches...😫😫 Y'all can probably see where this is going, right?

Before it was done, there was the entire floor covered in containers, lids, some long lost travel mugs, some straws, and even a stashed bag of chocolate.... The asylum now has exactly 6 containers with matching lids, and 7934 lids with no matching containers and 17 containers with no matching lids. In the middle of all this, I had to take a break, so I called Nana Warden in Minnesota, and found out expected delivery of the computer desk and chair for the mouthy inmate is Saturday! Not only that but Nana and Papa Warden are going to bring the Warden some Red Barren Pizzas and MORE PURPLES! I do believe people in the outside world KNOW ME! Between the Minnesota Wardens and the Sweet Prince, this Warden should be able to handle anything this self isolation throws at her... *until inmates 4 and 5 get here tonight anyways*

I introduced the 2 boy inmates to Wild N Out last night, and I do believe I have created monsters.... well into the 3rd episode the mouthy inmate goes WAIT.... Isn't that Nick guy the host of Masked singer??? I didn't know he did anything but that.. SMH

Today we are going to be teaching maintenance 101... How to check the oil in a car. Sadly w/o a Male Warden in the house, this warden forgets that she needs to teach her male inmates that sort of thing also, besides laundry, dishes, and replacing rolls of TP. Later on we will be attempting to make the Easter Bunny cake that Warden used to make with Grandma Warden all the time when she was just a Warden in training, and we are making some Easter eggs made from construction paper, and if Warden hasn't gone insane by the time this is all done, we will also be making some hearts to put in the windows!

I am off to get some much needed caffeine now, then deal with some lies from PIC 2... INNOCENT MY ASS... Stay safe, be nice to one another, I love you all, and for the love of all things Holy, STAY HEALTHY <3


	20. Quarantine Day 20

Day freaking 20 of isolation with 4 boys and 1 girl....Girl is escaping yet again, I do wonder if I can sneak into her lunch bag?? Think she would notice? Nah, I have company actually coming today...no judgement people... Nana Warden and Papa Warden are "swinging by" From Minnesota today to drop off Mouthy inmates computer desk and chair along with a care package of goodies.

Yesterday in the Busch Asylum did not start off well, as all 3 inmates decided to rebel against the warden and not do their chores. It was only after Warden lost her shit did they decide to start helping... You know how it goes... Lots of screaming and yelling, and THEN the inmates have the nerve to say, why yell? all you had to do was ask... You know, like the 50 times Warden asked nicely wasn't enough, I guess Warden was supposed to ask 51 times nicely, then they would have done said chores...

Grandma Warden came to bring the 2 youngest inmates and we had a nice long chat. Mad props to Grandma Warden. I do not know how she does it, working third shift, then coming home and having to do homeschooling with the 5 and 9 year old inmates, plus having to cook, clean oh and trying to get some sleep somewhere in there. When this warden feels bad about her life, I just remember others have it much worse. Although I am a bit scared as when she left she said MAYBE she would see Warden on Sunday......

Full disclosure, Warden DID NOT do any of the fun stuff planned for last night, although we did get the cakes made for the bunny cake, so we got that far, oh and girl inmate got the eggs cut out of paper, so they are ready for today.

Last night Partner in Crime 1 and Warden were able to get online and play Animal Crossing together, and the 2 youngest inmates got a huge kick out of seeing all of the fish and bugs that were in the game. So then when PIC 1 and I had our characters clapping their hands at the same time, both inmates got to giggling, and it was just so damn precious, UNTIL I found out why they were laughing...

Inmate 4 informed me that it looked like PIC 1 and I were hitting ourselves.... So much for innocence,,, Then while fishing, inmate 5 says not another Damn egg... I SWEAR Y'ALL, I had NOT cursed the entire time... I am very careful as both 5 year old and 9 year old inmates copy everything that is said... And of course, just in case Warden missed it, 9 yo inmate had to make sure he REPEATED what is inmate brother said... Warden got out the bar of Lava soap, and threatened the next inmate to swear got the soap in their mouth... Of course under his breath I hear mouthy inmate say, he was gonna buy stock in soap if Warden ever started washing her own mouth out...

Now here is a clue that Warden and the inmates have been in isolation too fucking long... Last night, Girl inmate and Warden have started burping in unison. No warnings, but when one belches, so does the other one at the exact same time... I know, not very lady like, but who the fuck cares when you are locked in the Busch Asylum, no one can hear you belch, or scream, or whatever it is they need to do to kill time!

To wrap this up, I need to get serious for a minute, someone near and dear to the Warden fell yesterday and cut themselves up pretty badly from the fall, so please pray for this person that they made a speedy recovery. Do not ask for a name, as unless that person says it is ok, I am not saying who it was, just appreciate prayers <3

Ok, I have to run for now, but stay safe, be nice to one another, and for God sake, STAY HEALTHY! Love you all


	21. Quarantine Day 21

Day 21 of isolation with 4 boys and 1 girl... The Girl has escaped yet again to work, sigh. I feel bad that she doesn't get mentioned a lot, but her life is literally work, shower, eat, sleep, rinse , cycle, repeat.... God Bless all our essential workers going out every day to make our lives a bit easier! you are appreciated !

So yesterday saw the delivery of Mouthy inmates new computer stand and chair, along with lots of goodies from Nana and Papa Warden from Minnesota. Kirby the 10 pound pup also made an appearance. Knowing that Kirby was coming , the warden had to have a very stern talking to to the 2 youngest inmates... They were told they had to be nice to the doggo, or else no bunny cake at dessert.

Listen Y'all.... They were the prime example of inmates actually being able to behave when they wanted something... I have never in the 9 years that I have known these 2, have I seen them behave as well as they did for the short amount of time that Kirby was here...

I wish they could have stayed longer, but I also know that I was breaking some rules by having them here, so the visit was a lot shorter than I would have loved, but in order to make Mouthy inmates homeschooling go as easy as possible, i was willing to break a laws. (besides, what good is being the warden w/o a few perks?)

So I am talking about how good the 2 inmates were for that short visit, but let's talk about what happens literally 5 fucking minutes after Nana and Papa Warden leave.... Inmate number 5 loses his shit. Like Tasmanian Devil style! He trashes my house in 2.3 seconds, starts teasing his brother, throwing things, mouthing off to the warden, and mocking mouthy inmate and quiet shy inmate.... 😤😤 I guess behaving for less than an hour was way more than his 5 year old inmate body can handle...

Meanwhile, the 9 year old inmate is sitting on the couch, trying to watch TV and behave himself and not have a melt down from his brother inmate teasing him. I legit blew his little mind when I told him that is the problem being an older sibling, the younger sibling is always trying to get the older one in trouble. He looks Warden dead in the eye and says, and just how would you know this Warden? The look on his face when I told him his mom was MY younger sister and was always trying to get me in trouble was absolutely PRICELESS! I know all you older siblings out there can relate <3 Well all the older siblings except the wanna be Governor , We all know any trouble he got into, he deserved :P

Anyways, so I get the text that I have to go pick up the working inmate, so I leave the silent shy inmate in charge of the 3 inmates while I go pick her up. When I get back, 5 yo inmate is almost in tears as he tells Warden he was naughty while Warden was gone. I asked what happened and he said he hid the remote from youngest inmate as youngest inmate was being annoying... Here is the issue the Warden tends to find herself in when she has the youngest 2 inmates at the Asylum... I totally get why the 9 year does half the stuff he does towards the 5 year old. Hell Warden has done some of the same stuff to her sibling when younger... So the problem comes when Warden is trying her damnedest NOT to laugh when she should be disciplining . This time was especially hard when Inmate 4 says, I knew I shouldn't have hid the remote as bunny cake was on the line, but I thought it was worth losing the cake to annoy inmate 5... I am NOT ashamed to tell y'all inmate 4 got the biggest piece of cake out of everyone. Us oldest siblings have to have each others backs sometimes...

So later on in the evening, 3 oldest inmates were playing a game together and Girl inmate was being her normal goofy self, and inmate 4 quietly leans into me and whispers, Warden SHE'S CRAZY... All the sudden girl inmate says, I HEARD THAT, and we all start dying laughing. You had to be there to fully appreciate it.

In the meantime, Inmate 4 had asked Warden to play Animal crossing as he loves to see the fish and bugs in the game. There is one bug they love for Warden to catch... It is a stink bug that says, WOW THIS BUG STINKS.... REMINDS ME OF MY UNCLE

I am not kidding that is literally what it says... Well... Whenever i catch it, inmates 4 and 5 says LOOK WARDEN CAUGHT THE UNCLE REG BUG.... This NEVER gets old. Anyways, so I was searching for this bug, and decided to go fishing. I catch a fish that the sub title calls it a fossil fish... That asshole mouthy inmate says look Warden caught herself 😤😤😤 Then 9 year old inmate says ever so sweetly, Nah, Warden is probably older than the fossil fish... At this point the Warden is looking at the duct tape wondering if she has enough to not only tape all their mouths shut, but to tape them to the wall in the basement... THE ABUSE, I swear...

Update on the person that is dear to me. There are no broken bones, just a severely sprained body part, and lots of cuts and bruises. Person does not want to be called by name, but I have had people asking how this person is doing, so I will keep you updated, but no names. Person has been checked out by medical professionals, so we know for sure nothing is broke, but continued prayers are appreciated. We all know how bad being isolated is w/o being laid up, so I can't even imagine adding this to being isolated :(

Inmates 4 and 5 go home today, and not going to lie, I think Warden is going to take at least a 5 hour nap when this happens.. I sure wish I could bottle up this energy that they both have and sell it. I would be a very Rich Warden, and then PIC 1 and 2 and I could move to a deserted island 🥰🥰

I need to sign off as inmate 5 is trying to get cake for breakfast, AH HELL NO... He doesn't need that sugar this early in the morning! Stay safe, be nice to one another, STAY HEALTHY, Love you all


	22. Quarantine Day 22

Day 22 of isolation with 2 boys and 1 girl... Girl has escaped again, and she is lucky she did. Yesterday, she decided to put all my posts in one area, and she informed me that my posts are a LIE... Apparently at some point I posted the same day 2 days in a row, and it has been bugging the hell out of me ever since, so Day 21 of isolation will never exist... Girl is a day killer... RIP #21

So yesterday was the last time inmates 4 and 5 will be here for 2 weeks, as per normal, and man did they make sure Warden didn't forget them for 2 weeks! The minute inmate 5 woke up he was in a fowl mood. Stomped down the stairs DEMANDING food. Warden KNEW he would be hungry, inmate says, so where is his food? Now, Warden really isn't a petty person.. ok maybe a little, I did know he would want food as soon as he woke up, always does, but Warden is also not one to take orders from a mouthy 9 year old inmate. Mean Warden made him wait until Warden had finished her cup of coffee before feeding him. Warden may or may not have taken her time finishing said cup of coffee...

But holding back his breakfast by an extra 20 minutes, I found out from said inmate that Warden is mean, rude, not his Warden anymore, oh and my favorite, I am just like the villains in his tv shows 🥰🥰 BEST COMPLIMENT EVER for the warden!

The 5 year old inmate, knowing his brother was getting on Wardens last nerve decided to up his tattling game, and also turned into a parrot. know matter what his brother inmate said, this inmate repeated it. This, of course, made inmate 4 even madder, so as I am trying to get things under control, inmate 4 informed me that the quiet shy inmate wouldn't let him have cake at 11:30 last night and that he was told to get his ass back to bed... I guess I was supposed to be mad at Quiet shy inmate, and not notice that Inmate #4 had snuck out of bed at 11:30 to get more bunny cake... Only the Warden is allowed to have that much sugar that late at night, sorry inmates, rules are rules.

Then comes lunch...a true Asylum staple... Peanut butter and Jelly sandwiches and BBQ Chips, with a wee bit of Orange Soda... OK, This is when Warden fucked up in the most epic of ways.. Hold on to your seat for this... I FORGOT TO CUT THE FUCKING CRUST OF THE SANDWICHES.... There was the most glorious of Epic meltdowns from not 1 but 2 inmates... Warden knows that crusts shall not be allowed to come anywhere near either inmates 4 or 5's mouth. Crust is the poison to beat all poisons. If crust comes anywhere within 5 feet of either inmate, it is grounds for crying, screaming, blaming, You get the picture...

Now, you remember above where Warden said she isn't petty... ok I lied Y'all.. Warden looked them dead in the face and said... you know those hamburger and hot dog buns you all devour? you know how buns are BROWN on the top??? What do you both think that is? IT IS CRUST..... I am not shitting... you could have heard a pin drop when I said that. You could see both of their minds simultaneously combusting... Did they eat the crust after that? OF COURSE NOT.. And Grandma Warden, I do apologize if they now STOP eating buns...

It wasn't long after this that Grandma Warden came to pick them up, and man did the Busch Asylum suddenly get quiet! Warden never did get her nap, but she did get a cease and desist letter from the make believe Governor saying he was going to throw Warden in the Super Max prison if I didn't stop making fun of him in posts... Warden responded that she wasn't afraid of a Prison, not after dealing with the Asylum, and I wasn't... Until he informed me this super max was full of 5 year old hardened criminals.... Fuck that shit, i am out.. NOPE NOPE NOPE... The make believe Governor thinks that he has won this battle, but Warden is ready for war, and I know that there are many who will help protect me... Warden happens to know that said Governor has an allergy to toast and Flamingos, so I am going to be taking applications for help.

Mouthy inmate was actually quite quiet yesterday, which if I am being honest scares the hell out of me... Warden would be lying if she didn't admit that she is waiting for the other shoe to drop... Especially when he was up at 5 am today, has already showered, and did the dishes... All before Warden had her first cup of coffee... Warden is beginning to wonder if he isn't a spy working under cover for the governor wanna be....

The only other thing of note that happened yesterday was Warden chatted with Cousin Zebra for awhile. It was so nice catching up to someone else in the same predicament as the Warden. The only difference is cousin Zebra's inmate are much younger than the Wardens. When Y'all send Beer to me, I am sure cousin Zebra would appreciate if Y'all send Wine to her ;)

Warden had better get some coffee in her before homeschooling starts again for the week. Who would have thought that Warden would need to know how to do Freshman homework 28 years after Warden Graduated from high school?

Stay safe , be kind to one another, STAY HEALTHY, and love you all more than you know


	23. Quarantine Day 23

Day 23 of isolation with 2 boys and 1 girl. Girl worked today and is already back from work. It is actually quiet in the Busch Asylum yesterday and today.

Mouthy inmate has been doing his homeschooling with very little problems. Quiet shy one has been doing more than his fair share of chores, and Girl has been pretty much just working and coming home, showering, eating and going to bed. She has tomorrow off, so Warden will be putting her to work.

Chatted with 2 of my favorite villains yesterday, gaston and My sweet Prince Varian. It is always great to catch up with friends. Besides that, all that the inmates did was kill each other in an online game, while Warden caught up on her cooking shows.

Not a great update today, but allergies are the Warden's greatest weakness right now, so I am off to sneeze some more, and tell everyone it IS JUST ALLERGIES, I SWEAR 😫😫

Stay safe, be nice to one another STAY HEALTHY, Love you all!


End file.
